gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
One of Us
One of Us '''z repertuaru ''Joan Osborne ''pojawia się w Grilled Cheesus, trzecim odcinku, drugiego sezonu. Jest śpiewana przez New Directions, a solówki mają Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel oraz Tina. Chórzystom nie wolno śpiewać piosenek religijnych, lecz Sue wzruszona ogromem współczucia, które pojawia się w piosence postanawia nie zgłaszać tego dyrektorowi. Po występie widzimy Kurt'a, który siedzi przy łóżku Burt'a. Tekst piosenki: '''Tina: If God had a name, what would it be And would you call it to His face If you were faced with Him in all His glory What would you ask if you had just one question? Finn z New Directions: And yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah, God is good Yeah, yeah Finn i Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn i Rachel z New Directions: What if God was one of us Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home Tryin' to make His way home Kurt (z Quinn): (If God had a face) What would it look like? And (Would you want to see?) If seeing meant that you would (Have to believe) In things like Heaven (And in Jesus, and the Saints) And (All the Prophets) Finn z New Directions: Yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah, God is good Yeah, yeah Finn, Mercedes, i Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn, Mercedes, Rachel z New Directions: What if God was one of us Finn i Rachel z New Directions (Mercedes): Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home (Home) Tryin’ to make His way home Back up to Heaven all alone Nobody callin’ on the phone (Phone) ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome Finn z New Directions: And yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah Finn i Rachel z New Directions: God is good Yeah, yeah Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, z New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Mercedes: '''Yeah!) '''Rachel z New Directions (z Finn'em): What if God was one of us (Mercedes: What if God was one of us!) (Rachel: Oh) Just a (slob like one of us) (Mercedes: Just a slob like one of us!) (Rachel: Oh) Just a (stranger on the bus) (Tryin' to make His way home) (Mercedes: Tryin' to make his way home!) Just (tryin’ to make his way home) (Mercedes: Tryin' to find his way home!) Rachel z New Directions (Mercedes): Just like a holy rollin' stone (Like a holy rollin' stone) Finn z New Directions (z Mercedes): Back up to (Heaven all alone) Rachel i New Directions (Tina): Just tryin’ to make his way home (Way home, uuuh) Tina (New Directions): Nobody callin’ on the phone (Yeah, yeah, God is great) ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome (Yeah, yeah, God is good) (Yeah, yeah, yeah...) Ciekawostki: *Jest to czwarty numer grupowy w którym chórzyści są ubrani w czarno białe stroje. Pierwszym było Keep Holding On, ''drugim ''Hello, Goodbye, ''trzecim ''Toxic, ''piątym ''Fix You, ''a szóstym ''This Is The New Year. *Jest to druga piosenka po której Sue okazuje chórowi współczucie. Pierwszą było To Sir With Love ''w odcinku ''Journey. *Jest to pierwszy raz kiedy Quinn śpiewa w drugim sezonie. *Jest to pierwszy raz kiedy Quinn ma solo w grupowy numerze, gdy wszyscy członkowie sa na scenie. **Wcześniej miała solo w ''Bad Romance '', jednak wtedy na scenie były same dziewczyny, nie licząc Kurt'a. Galeria: Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo14 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo13 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo12 r1 250.gif One-of-Us-glee-16157666335-2100-1454.jpg One-of-us 81755-1280x1024.jpg Glee-2x3.jpg 87a257010d1cf851dc759df5b826a51b.gif One-of-Us-glee-16156320-2100-1454.jpg Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif OOFU28.gif OOFU27.jpg OOFU26.jpg OOFU25.jpg OOFU24.jpg OOFU23.jpg OOFU22.jpg OOFU21.jpg OOFU20.jpg OOFU18.jpg OOFU14.gif OOFU13.gif OOFU12.gif OOFU11.gif OOFU10.jpg OOFU9.jpg OOFU8.jpg OOFU7.jpg OOFU6.jpg OOFU5.jpg OOFU4.gif OOFU1.jpg Filmy: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Quinn Fabray Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Grilled Cheesus